icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SlappyWiggins/My Wonderful Job Almost Gets Me Killed :)
My Wonderful Job Almost Gets Me Killed Hello wonderful people my name is Mr. Slappy Wiggins and I work for MCLB in Barstow Ca. I work as a security guard at a gym hooray for me. Most of the time my job is laid back I just check a few ID's and make sure nobody steals our equipment, and on rare occasions I have to escort certain individuals out of the gym for breaking the rules, today was one of those rare occasions. Today when I was taking a break in the back office my talkie went off I call it a talkie some call it a radio same thing. Anyway I hear "Radio 5 I have a little problem up front please come to the front desk ASAP." Now everyone has radios and I mean everyone so if they called me its probably someone trying to get in without a military ID. As I reach the main desk I quickly realize the little problem was not a little problem. Now i'm not a huge guy i'm 5'10 a little over 200 pounds but i'm not that small either. Our little problem Stood no less than 6'5 and well over 300 pounds of solid Muscle. I walk over to poor little kristen who is standing behind the front desk trying too explain to this beast of a man that he can't use the equipment if he doesnt have a military ID. Now Mr. Beast Man isnt very happy and he decided to throw one of the chairs in the lobby against the wall. I try to calm this lovely gentleman down but there was no chance he was gonna listen to me or anyone else. He took a step forward and went to grab something off the front desk. I did the only thing I could do I wrapped my arms around him and tried to pull him back hahahah fat chance at that. I started yelling for Kristen to get Adrian and Reece down to the main entrance. Adrian is our fitness coordinator he's a little bigger than me Reece is a Rec assistant and he's a pretty tiny guy but its all we got or so I thought. After about 2 minutes of me trying to wrestle with Mr beast man with Kristen yelling the entire time (Kristen if you read this thank you for destroying my hearing) help arrived in the form of no less than 6 guys who thankfully took over and removed him from the building. I forgot that Adrian was teaching a boxing class today and he brought all of his guys with him (THANK YOU ADRIAN). So after being thrown around by the beast for what seemed like forever I survived with nothing more than bruised pride and a nice bump on my head from where I took an elbow from that very livid gentleman. O and if you wonder what happend to reece he didnt hear his talkie he left it on the raquet ball court. But seriously people I thought this guy was gonna eat me. Thank god I only work 3 days a week I don't think I can handle a full 5 days with these crazy people. Thanks for reading I hope it didnt bore you to much. Category:Blog posts